Sonic Revolution
by Tailsfan55
Summary: Hey guys and girls this is basically the original version of Sonic Dimensions: The Beginning as it was originally meant to be before it became a completely different story. Feel free to see how I got atarted writing these stories. NOT ACCURATE REPRESENTATION OF MY ABILITIES. But still, enjoy!


**Sonic Revolution By Tailsfan55 (Original Sonic Dimensions Rough Draft)**

**Chapter One: Eggman and the Time Chips**

The final battle, once again Sonic was fighting Eggman. Sonic had fought Eggman before, but this time something was different, he could feel it.

"Sonic, you know you can't beat me!" Eggman replied.

"Whatever Egghead, you always were too over confident for your own good. That's always your undoing!" Sonic said, with a smirk.

"Robots attack this persistent hedgehog!" Eggman commanded.

"Great bring your friends out to play, Eggman," Sonic said.

Three robots stepped out of the shadows and surrounded Sonic. The biggest robot made an attempt to restrain Sonic; he was so shocked he let himself get caught by it.

"Why Sonic, I thought you were stronger than that. You're giving up already?"

"Not exactly."

The hedgehog began moving his legs so fast that they were a blur, as he kicked the robot mercilessly. Once he was free, he shot into the air, and did a backflip over his robot captor. Sonic, then rolled into a ball and spun through the robot's backside. As the robots were chasing after him, he realized that he was reaching a dead end.

"I better speed up or I'm done for!" thought Sonic, as he increased his speed and sped up the wall.

The robots tried to follow suite, but weren't fast enough and got crushed by the slipstream of the hasty blue hedgehog. Sonic observed his victory with satisfaction while continuing to run along the ceiling.

"Alright Eggman, now it's your turn!" yelled Sonic. He jumped off the ceiling and landed facing Eggman. "Let's end this Eggman! I broke all your toys, what are you going to do now?"

He gathered all the chaos emeralds around him. They spun faster and faster until they disappeared in a bright flash. Eggman covered his eyes, and when he opened them, Super Sonic was hovering in front of him.

"Oh no, you don't!" said Eggman, quickly grabbing a remote. He pressed the button, which caused Sonic to be trapped in a cage of electricity.

He was being shocked the whole time, causing the emeralds to slowly fly out of Sonic, turning him back to normal.

"Eggman, when I get out, I promise you will pay for this!" threatened Sonic.

"Oh Sonic, you will soon be nothing but a mere memory to me," stated Eggman.

"What do you mean by that Eggman?" asked Sonic.

"You'll see hedgehog, you'll see," said Eggman.

After a few minutes, the scientist turned off the cage and let the hedgehog go.

"So that's it Eggman? You're just gonna let me go?" wondered Sonic.

"Oh we're not finished yet hedgehog; you see, when that robot grabbed you he placed computer chips on your shoes. You can't see them because they blend in with any material that they get on," explained Eggman.

"What are you gonna do to me, Eggman!" growled Sonic.

"Those chips will cause you to run so fast that you will travel in time. I like to refer to them as time chips," finished Eggman.

"You can't make me do anything, Eggman!" refused Sonic.

"Oh I think I can," disagreed Eggman, pushing a button on the same remote as before.

Sonic started to run uncontrollably and a blue portal appeared in front of the hedgehog.

"See you never Sonic!" shouted Eggman over the roar of the portal.

"I'll get you for this, Eggman!" yelled Sonic, as he sped into the portal.

As the portal closed behind him, Eggman thought, "Yes, I'm finally rid of that pesky hedgehog."

Sonic sped through the portal. As he got farther, he started noticing other portals varying in color branching off of the main path. He just kept going until he saw a light at the end of the path. Sonic shot through the portal that the light was coming from and was finally able to stop running. The hedgehog realized that his sneakers were smoking and thought that the chips had probably short-circuited.

"Wow I guess I can't go back now. Whew, I haven't run that fast before, I feel really exhau…" Before Sonic could finish his sentence, he collapsed and fell to the ground unconscious.

**And there you have it. The first chapter of Sonic Revolution (you know the original name). I decided to type up the original version of Sonic Dimensions: The Beginning so that you guys could see how I originally planned for the story to be. This is just about how I had written it from the beginning (No pun intended) with a few minor changes such as: punctuation, word usage, and placement. As it now stands this story is almost completely different than Sonic Dimensions. I had originally planned for Sonic Dimensions to be an updated version of Sonic Revolution with more detail and just generally better but with the same events. Well, you see how THAT turned out. Anyways, excuse my rambling, but this is how I originally intended it to be enjoyed. (Yes, I know that it was repetitive, but there aren't many words that I could use besides originally/original). **

**ENJOY!**


End file.
